


missing you

by goldendawns



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bit of pet names, beomjun bfs, clingy yeonjun, just some lowkey relationship study?, soobin and taehyun are there for a little teeny tiny bit, they're in college, whipped beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldendawns/pseuds/goldendawns
Summary: college bfs!beomjun where beomgyu just wants to concentrate on his drawings until yeonjun calls
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	missing you

**Author's Note:**

> first txt fic? i just wanted to get this short fic out of my system please be good to me thank you😌♥️

"I'm going out, is there anything you want to eat? I can drop by some restaurants on the way back from the supermarket."

Beomgyu doesn't look up from his sketchpad. He's sitting on the floor of their living room surrounded by mountains of scratch papers, pencilsㅡand more sketchpads.

" _Beomgyu_ ," Soobin, his flatmate calls out again. "I'm asking this because I know that you're absorbed with your plates which you're also probably cramming again. You'll have no time to go down and feed yourself so better tell me."

He continues sketching the seal on the paper, careful not to miss any lines. "Uhh, I don't know. Please buy some beer and pizza?"

"You drink too much for a college student." Soobin frowns while getting the car keys from the table. "That's all?"

"You know that's a lie because most of cans end up in your room. Buy me some ice cream?" He finally looks at him, cheeky smile showing on his face.

"Are you paying?" Beomgyu pouts at that and finally makes Soobin laugh. "It was a joke. I'll text you later, don't die while I'm out!"

>>

Beomgyu thinks that he's a patient person. Well he has to beㅡhe can't lose his cool over trying finish 535334523 plates due two days from now. He stares at his drawing for a few moments and stops when he realizes that the damn seal on the paper is staring back as well. There's seven more to go.

_'I can't believe I'll be drawing mammals in different angles until ass o'clock.'_

After few more scratch papers and a couple of whiny tweets about his Eternal Suffering, a familiar ringtone interrupts Beomgyu's drawing session. He didn't even need to check the caller id as he immediately picks up and puts the phone on loudspeaker.

_'Hey,'_

Ah, there it is. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he missed hearing his voice so much. They agreed not to see each other every exam week, as the other proved to be _really distracting_ when they're together. "Hello, hyung. What's up?"

_'Nothing, I just miss you. Don't you miss me?'_

Beomgyu tries fighting the smile forming on his lips because _no_ , he knows what this boy is up to. Beomgyu continues drawing the antlers of his deer. "We just saw each other two days ago, Choi Yeonjun."

_'Two days is already a long time, baby bear. I feel lonely without you.'_

The lead of his pencil almost breaks when he heard the pet name. It's a good thing he's alone now or he would have Soobin gagging at the background.

Six months into dating Choi Yeonjun had Beomgyu learn that he is extremely clingy and cheesy. And meanwhile he already considers him self immune to his antics today he learned that he's wrong. Especially when Yeonjun calls him babe at the most random times, always getting him caught off guard like this.

_'You still there?'_

"Yeah, sorry." he answers, almost stuttering. _Is he seriously blushing right now?_ "Don't you have dance practice, Yeonjun-hyung? We can always meet after this week, you know. I miss you too but I need to study or else I'll never hear the end of it from my teachers."

It's funny but Beomgyu swears he can hear the pout from his boyfriend when he started talking again. _'Practice actually ended thirty minutes ago. I'm bored here at the dorms and I wanted to hear your voice atleast so I called.'_

Another thing Beomgyu learned from his six months of dating Choi Yeonjun is that he's _so cute_. Irresistably cute that he always finds it hard to say no to the elder so he gives in and decides that chatting for a while won't hurt.

It would be a lie to say that he doesn't want to talk to him anyway. (Or maybe he's just whipped.)

>>

Thankfully before Beomgyu loses track of time he ends the conversation by promising that they'll go out on a date the coming weekend, and finally going to that newly opened restaurant in Itaewon that Yeonjun's been talking about.

Yeonjun was hesitant on hanging up but he got called by somebody, probably Taehyun, so he can _'get the fuck off the couch and take a shower first'_.

_'Taehyunie's about to headlock me so I gotta go, seriously I'm the hyung here..Anyway I love you! Goodluck on your plates, bear!'_

He giggles and smiles widely, Beomgyu was tired but now that he was able to hear his boyfried he could say that he got recharged. "Thanks. I love you too!"

The line goes dead after that, and before he can mentally kick himself for being so vulnerable because of a pet name, he finds the unfinished drawing of the deer looking at him again and sighs for probably the nth time that day.

>>

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it here, thank you for reading!


End file.
